


Midnight Mania

by Okeirany



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol, Chaos and Gord are engaged, Fluff, Gordeau is a dad, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okeirany/pseuds/Okeirany
Summary: Gord gets drunk and proceeds to be adorable.
Relationships: Chaos | Asuma Kei/Gordeau
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Mania

**Author's Note:**

> AU where there's none of the game's drama going on and Mercedes is their adopted son.  
> This is a gift for my buddy Nyoom (https://twitter.com/nyoomdoesstuff) because she wanted to do some fic art.  
> BTW, Gordeau's last name is 'Sinclair' since that's his English VA's last name.

Chaos let out an exasperated sigh, running his hands through his silver hair and reaching for his glass, before a larger hand with freshly-manicured violet nails reached inward, snatching it from the man. He turned, glaring up at the Sinclair as he downed the whiskey, the ice cubes clinking loudly.

“Ah,” he let out a satisfied sigh, “, you know how to pick a good drink, Kei!” The larger male proclaimed, practically shirtless given that he was wearing nothing but a pair of slacks, boots, a sleek dark-purple trench coat, and a black fishnet top which left his chest and abdomen quite exposed. The shorter man caught himself staring at Gordeau until he noticed the man staring back and quickly looked away, huffing indignantly with a pink hue gently dusting his cheeks.

“S-Shut up….” The taller leaned down, hugging him tightly, more than a bit drunk by this point.

“Aw, come on, you know you love me!” He insisted, his hand gradually making its way to the sensitive spot on Asuma’s lower neck, rubbing over the bite mark that was still there, which was conveniently covered in a cream-colored turtleneck.

“Ugh… you’re insufferable Gordy…” Kei observed playfully, exhaling a drawling groan as he felt his boyfriend begin to rub out the knots at the base of his neck, causing him to practically purr as he gave a cute smile, straightening a bit and arching his back. Chaos was honestly so adorable when he let his guard down- which happened 90% of the time when Gord was around.

“Such a pretty kitty~” The taller man mused as he gently nuzzled into Chaos’ neck, causing his glasses to be put askew. He grumbled as he fixed them, his sapphire eyes practically glowing in the dim lighting of the bar.

“I’m not a cat….” He grumbled.

“You’re so a cat, babe.” His lover insisted, before he suddenly jolted a small bit, blinking a few times as he wobbled, regaining his balance on the stool. “Woah…” Gordeau stated, holding his right hand up to his forehead for a second.

“Eh? Babe? You okay?” Kei asked, eyebrows suddenly knitting together with worry as he rested his hand on the other’s arm to steady him, turning to face the taller man. Those amethyst eyes looked down at him as he smirked happily, eyes half-lidded and his face slightly flushed.

“Yeah… I’m fine…. More than fine actually. Damn, that drink was good…” He murmured, leaning downward and passionately kissing Asuma, his hand gently cupping the back of the man’s head to pull him closer, wrapping his fingers in the smaller’s hair and marveling at how smooth it was. The man huffed again, letting it happen as Sinclair just made out with him, eventually getting into it and draping his arms over the man’s shoulders and around his neck, melting into the kiss until they finally broke away, Gordeau licking his lips and smirking down at his lover like a predator finding their prey. Which was a fairly accurate comparison in this situation.

“Y-You… stupid…” He stammered, trying his hardest to act defiant even though he was blushing like mad and had been left more than just hot and bothered.

“C’mon, let’s head home. I’m actually feelin’ a little woozy.” Gordeau noted, to which Chaos stood, receiving his card from the bartender and thanking them as he closed his tab, slipping the card back into his wallet and leaving a tip before putting it away, shutting his laptop and grabbing his coat before leading the taller man out of the bar, scolding him on getting this drunk.

Turns out, this wasn’t just a drunken stupor, Gord’s drink had been spiked by one of the many bar patrons. They had intended to get Kei drugged, but Gordeau threw a wrench into that plan by… being Gordeau. This ultimately led to a drive home filled with awkward conversation and Gordeau being incredibly lovey-dovey. Admittedly, Gordeau being handsy with Chaos was pretty typical behavior, but this was far more so than usual. Kei eventually snapped at him that he was driving, which got Gord to calm down and begin to ramble on and on. “Y’know, you’re really cute. I wish I had a boyfriend like you.

Chaos turned and gave him a look of confusion before saying “We’re engaged!” to which Gordeau smiled wide and drunkenly saying “OHMYGODTHATSAWESOME!” Chaos, despite being a little miffed at his soon-to-be husband, rolled his eyes and let out a little chuckle, reaching over and casually ruffling Sinclair’s hair in a loving manner.

Once they reached their house, the violet-haired man was instantly all over Asuma, kissing him and nuzzling him, holding him close all the while. “Well, Mercedes isn’t home, so… I guess one or two rounds of fun wouldn’t hurt.” Kei affirmed, standing up a little higher to kiss his boyfriend, surprised when he was swept up bridal style.

~*~

Those ‘one or two rounds’ quickly escalated into the two of them going at it like rabbits until four am and subsequently passing out while spooning five minutes after, then proceeding to wake up to a child shouting “Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Get up, Dad!”

Gordeau sat up groggily, waving his son away. “I’ll be up in a few minutes, Merc. Just go hang out with Byaku for a bit, ‘kay? Daddy still needs to wake up all the way.” The little blond boy cheerily said “Okay, Dad!” before proceeding to sprint off to the living room to play with his best friend. Chaos sat up as well, noting that he still had numerous bites all over his body.

“… fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's just meant to be a little bit of fluffy love. Please leave comments and recommendations if you've got anything to say.  
> Cya!


End file.
